everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
EmperorPeacock/EAHsona
Ostentatious P. Cockley she/her, referable to as Osten by explicit permission only, is a 2019-introduced and all-around fandom persona. He is the son of the King of the Peacocks and Princess Rosette from the fairytale Princess Rosette, written by French author Madame d’Aulnoy. He is a Legacy Year student at the time of the Rebel Movement and rooms with Andremedon S. Manibi. 'Character' 'Personality' wait thats gay 'Hobbies and Interests' 'Comics' whats the eah version of superman 'Surrealism' 'Shopping' 'Appearance' 'Human' Living proof that one dark skinned-parent isn't a "Get Out Of Pale Free" card, Osten has skin described as porcelain by a certain grandparent and pasty by the rest of the world. He's tall though he can't be bothered to measure, slim because the fairies gifted him metabolism at his christening, with long wavy dark brown hair (with bangs!) and hazel eyes. For attire, Osten is a big worshiper of the prep subculture, though leans toward the casual side for the sake of comfort. His self-selected color scheme is red plus blue, and he tends to wear thin pants and button-up shirts with a jacket almost non-negotiably tied around his waist, resembling unfanned peacock feathers. In a similar vein, he's fond of baseball caps and often wears a variety, though each has peacock crests affixed to it. Occasionally present are bowties and ruffles, and his official motifs are peacock plumage and symbols, various gemstones, crowns, and other eye-catching shit. 'Peacock' 'Fairytale - Princess Rosette' 'How It Goes' Main Article: Princess Rosette Full Text: Princess Rosette A king and queen, who had two sons, had a daughter as well. All the fairies came to the christening. When the queen pressed them to predict Rosette's future, they said that she might cause great misfortune to her brothers, and even their deaths. The king and queen consulted with a hermit, who advised them to lock Rosette in a tower. They did so, but one day they died, and their sons instantly freed her from it. She marveled at everything, but in particular, at a peacock. When she heard that people sometimes ate them, she declared that she would never marry anyone except the King of the Peacocks, and then she would protect her subjects. Her brothers, the new king and the prince, set out to find the King of the Peacocks, and at last were directed there by the King of the Mayflies. There, they showed the king Rosette's portrait. He said he would marry her if she was as beautiful, but kill them both if she was not. When the news came, Princess Rosette set out with her nurse. The nurse bribed the boatman to throw the princess, bed and all, with her little dog, into the sea in the middle of the night. The bed was made of Phoenix feathers and floated, but the nurse put her own daughter in the princess's place. The outraged king was about to execute her brothers, who persuaded him to give them seven days to prove their innocence. When the princess woke, she was convinced that the king had decided not to marry her after all, and so had her thrown into the sea. An old man saw her on the shore and brought her to shelter, but saw by her possessions that she was a great lady, and he could only give her meager fare. The princess sent her dog to the best kitchen in town, and the dog stole all the food being cooked for the King of the Peacocks. This happened for several days, until the Prime Minister spied on the kitchen, saw the dog, and followed it. He told the king, and they went to the hut and seized Rosette and the old man. The old man begged for mercy and told the story, and the king realized that this was his bride. He freed her brothers and married her. 'How Osten Comes Into It' cesarean 'Viewpoint on Destiny' 'Parallels' *ive been called both a prince and a peacock several times 'Relationships' 'Family' 'Father - Faithful P. Cockley' 'Mother - Pristine Cockley ''née Charming' 'Brother' 'Friends' ill add as i ask. not linked means theyre irl friends who arent into eah c: 'Cherishable Charming' 'Ace O.F. Spades Andremedon S. Manibi Lovable Charming Potential Charming '''Acquaintances 'Romance' 'Enemies' 'Groups' 'Pet' 'Outfits' 'Trivia' *His nickname is just pronounced like "Austin" 'Notes' Category:Subpages Category:EAHsonas